The Ultimate XIII
by Imprettyhigh
Summary: Destiny Islands is known for a lot of things. What really makes the islands well-known is the world famous tournament held annually.  Now a teenager who has lost everything sets off to meet his destiny and avenge everything he lost. SoKai
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE THE ULTIMATE XIII DRAFT 1

Heavy breathing…

Loud chanting…

A sinister laugh…

'Where am I?' was all the man could think of. His eyes closed, concentrating on restoring his own breathing pattern.

Something clamps around his throat as his neck is squeezed causing him to cough excessively. He opens his eyes to find a golden ring of amber in a pair of eyes staring down at him. Unable to breath normally the world around him becomes darker. All of the thoughts in his head slowly die down as a sickingly, evil grin appears on the other man's face.

Then Fear.

As his consciousness fades away he remembers what is happening. He is in an arena, the massive crowd that surrounds the fighting grounds chant louder and louder… Yet he can't quite make out what their saying.

The man grinning at him and chocking him to near death is his opponent. 'Was' his opponent he thought, as the grim fate of him surface. He knew he was losing… going to lose. Yet in this game the loser doesn't get to go home to try again someday. The loser didn't get to go home to see his family again.

Because in this fight,

In this tournament,

The loser will **die**.

Silent tears form under his eyes and run down his cheeks as the man before him raises his hand above them. A red beam of energy materializing out from the hand of the amber-eyed man. As the choking man looks upon in fear, only one picture floods into his mind. The chanting of the crowd growing louder and louder soon fades from his thoughts. Even the fear of knowing of his soon-to-be untimely death didn't plague him.

The red beam moves downward towards the choking man.

He thinks about the face in his mind.

The beam moves closer.

'I'm sorry for failing you…'

The beam is almost upon him.

'I'm sorry for leaving you now…'

The amber-eyed man grins sadistically as he approaches the kill and yells, "NOW YOU DIE!"

The beam moves much faster, inches from the neck, and inches from taking a life.

'Take care of your mother…'

The beam connects with the outermost layer of the mans skin, burning some of the tiny hairs on his neck. The beam then slices cleanly into the neck of the man, just after his last dieing thought.

'I'm sorry…Sora'


	2. Chapter 1: Destiny Islands

DRAFT 1 "NEW STORY"

Chapter 1

Destiny Islands.

A group of Islands known for its incredible legends and beautiful sights, no other place in the world comes close in comparison. The swaying island trees, the calming hue of the ocean, its peaceful natives and of course the crimson sunset have all made the islands famous enough to be considered the "greatest place in the world."

Destiny Islands is made up of three main patches of land, followed by much smaller islands that surround the others perimeter. The names of these three islands are East Destiny Island, West Destiny Island, and Central Destiny Island (How original I know.)

East Destiny Island is home to most of the suburbs and high end shopping centers. Known for mainly housing the wealthy, which is also home to the largest educational building in all the islands. University of Destiny. West Destiny Islands is more on the rural side, being home to more of the original island natives that have lived there since the islands were first found. West Destiny Island is by far the most beautiful of all the islands which in turn attracts massive amounts of tourists.

Central Destiny Island is the reason the islands became such a tourist attraction in the past 10 years. Since it has plenty of movie theaters, malls, casinos, and concert halls to attend to everybody's entertainment needs. What really sky-rocketed the popularity of the Islands was the massive fighting tournament that is held every year. A mixed fighting tournament that attracts fighters and viewers from across the world!

Everyone has heard of the Islands before because of this tournament, and in four more months another round of the tournament will begin. A tournament that will change the lives of three teenagers who aren't mildly aware of what their destinies have in store for them. A tournament that will also shake the very foundation of the Islands they live on.

A tournament called "The Ultimate XIII".

BRAAAAAAAAAH!

BRAAAAAAAAAH!

BRAAAAAAAAAH!

BRAAA- BAM!

On impact an alarm clock flies across a room and shatters against a wall. The only evidence of someone behind the impact was a single hand that draped down the side of a bed in the room. A mess of chocolate-caramel colored hair was the only evidence that someone was even in the bed, besides the hand of course. Across from the bed, a gentle knock is heard on the white door and a voice followed it.

"Is everything alright in there? I heard a loud bang…" The voice said weakly.

The person in the bed simply stirred and grumbled, most likely unhappy comments, at the thought of being woken up.

"Yea everything is fine Namine." As if on cue, Namine opened the door slightly to peek her head inside the room before completely coming inside. Wearing a white blouse that complimented her golden-white hair and a pair of regular jeans, Namine wasn't too much of a fashion freak. She wore white sandals and had her hair in a ponytail. Her blue eyes landed onto the tired mess of brown that was now sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes as if not enough sleep was obtained for him.

"You know you should stop staying up so late… it's why you're so tired all the time."

The boy simply shrugged and got off the bed, putting on a pair of grey sweatpants with his brown/blue sneakers and topping his morning dress up with a blue t-shirt.

He looked back at Namine with his crystal-blue eyes, the same pair that she had, and spoke.

"Hey you have enough to worry about with mom and all, so don't let me add to the load."

Namine folded her arms in her trademark stance, "I'm your sister of course I'm going to worry about you. Plus you're the one who works and goes to school… you deserve more time to rest." She finished weakly."

The boy closes his eyes and shakes his head. He walks over to Namine and places a hand on her shoulder before peering back at her, "I'll be fine. We ALL will be fine. I promise."

"Yea I know…" Namine shifted uneasily.

The boy sighs and turns his back to her, "Just go check up on mom again, let me get ready for my classes and I'll be right down."

Namine simply nods and exits the room as the boy wastes no time in collecting his things. In about 15 minutes he becomes fully packed and ready for another day. He walks out of his room and down the creaky stairs to the living room.

The living room consisted of an old, patched up couch and a mediocre TV entertainment setup. The paint was coming off the walls, There were leaks from the ceiling, dust was building on every surface, hell even the air was as dirty as could be.

On the couch was a middle-aged woman with long brown hair and the same set of eyes Namine and the boy have. Yet she looked quite pale, skinny and frail. She was wrapped up in blankets and the look in her eyes made people aware that she was sick. Next to her was Namine who was handing the woman a glass of water.

Even the glass looked dirty.

Though upon the boys arrival the woman's face managed to smile at him before saying weakly, "Oh –cough- good morning Sora."

Sora smiled weakly at the woman and made his way over to her, quietly saying "How are you today mom?"

"I think I'm doing a little bit better today… -cough- maybe I might go outside to take a walk. I could use the exercise." Sora's mother said.

Sora nodded, "That sounds like a good idea, make sure Namine goes with you when you do."

The woman weakly nodded, "I will. –cough- What do you have going on today? Hopefully not too many dates tonight." Both the girls seemed to giggle at the annoyed face Sora gave her. However he quickly brushed it off, "Just some classes and work from 2-7. I'll be home to make dinner."

His mother nodded approvingly and closes her eyes, "Good –cough- well I'm going to go try to get some more rest, I'm feeling very tired again." She then weakly smiles at both of them and slowly rises from her seat, Namine in tow to help her to the bedroom. Namine looks back at Sora with a worried expression as he already can tell what's on her mind.

'Yea she does sound worse…' He thinks and then sighs, 'But nothing I can do right now, I better hurry before I'm late.' He then opens the rusty fridge and grabs a water bottle before heading out the front door.

Closing the front door behind him, Sora takes a second to take in the ugly neighborhood around him.

The burnt buildings, the cracked sidewalks, the bent street signs, the graffiti, and the sketchy people that litter the streets make Sora's apartment building look much better than it truly was. Taking in the damp air through his lungs, he proceeds down the street only to stop upon hearing his name in the distance.

"Suh-ra!"

'Oh know…' Sora thought, he quickly looked at his cellphone and realized it was March 1st. It was the first of the month and Sora always dreaded the first of the month. Rent Day. It wasn't so much of paying the rent he minded, it was dealing with the crazy-accented landlord who knew barely any English.

"SUH-RA DON YU GAO WALKIN' AWRAY NAOW! I WRANT MY MUNEY!"

Sora cringed as the loudness of the man's voice shattered his eardrum. He took a deep breath and slowly turned toward the older foreign man.

"Mr. Jeong I know its rent day bu-"

"DON YU GO MACKIN E-EX-…eeeh…"

Sora rolls his eyes, "Excuses?"

"YUS EXCHUSES! I NREED MRONEY NAO!"

Sora simply frowns as he knows he doesn't get paid for another 3 days. Mr. Jeong wasn't the kind of man that liked to be generous towards his money. Luckily Sora has been living under the man's roof for so long that he knew how to handle these kinds of situations. Scratching his head, Sora pointed over in a random direction and made an awkwardly surprised face before yelling, "HOLY- Mr. Jeong did you just see that?"

As if forgetting everything in the last 5 minutes, the landlord stupidly looks in the direction Sora was pointing and squints as if trying to find anything that seemed interesting. He looked upon that spot for a good couple of minutes before turning back around "I dun no what yur talki-" The landlord now realizes he has been played yet again by one of Sora's old tricks as he finds the spot Sora was standing in now completely vacant. Mr. Jeong's face boils red as he screams up at the sky,

"!"


End file.
